WI: Whatev
by Lisabeth C
Summary: Au, all human, Buffy is the new Queen of Sunnydale High and Cordelia's jealous. More smut. BA. DISCONTINUED.
1. Vengeful Fat

"Miss Popular thinks she's all that!" Cordelia spat. "Thinks she can flirt with my boyfriend."

"Hate to say it, Cor, but you did give her access to-" Aura reminded her.

"I didn't give her license to be a conniving bitch, did I?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Total negative feelings, Cordelia. Get rid of the venom." Aphrodisia replied.

"Venom?" Cordelia was aghast. "I see no venom here! I see truth!"

She spooned the chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"Cor." Harmony finally spoke up "Put the spoon down. Vengeful fat is nobody's friend."

"Pshaw." Cordelia dropped the cup onto the glass table and stormed out of the Bronze.

* * *

"Hey, chickas." Buffy walked up to Harmony, Cordelia, and Theresa.

"Hey, Buffy." Cordelia said, a tad snobbish.

"So, like, I was thinking we could all vacay in Los Angeles this summer. My dad's practically gone all the time, so-"

"Great idea!" Theresa squealed.

"I don't know. Daddy wants to take me and Mom to Cabo this summer. Deluxe private cabin." Cordelia bragged nonchalantly.

"Rodeo Drive." Buffy insisted.

"Exclusive beach." Cordelia became competitive.

"Hard Rock Café." Buffy crossed her arms.

A hand went on each of their shoulders.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice was concerned.

Buffy untensed and looked up. "Oh nothing." She smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing, nothing at all." Cordelia grinned, purely saccharine.

"They were just talking about summer vacation, Angel." Harmony bit her lip.

* * *

"There was nothing wrong this morning, right?" Angel asked as they walked home together.

"No. Of course not. Me and Cordy, BFF." Buffy replied, shaking her head.

"It seemed a little tense. It would be really complicated if something-"

She put her finger to his lips "Angel, chillax, nothing is going on. Don't worry. Why should you worry?" She cocked her head with a lukewarm smile.

He brought his hand up and gently removed her finger. "You forgot."

"Yeah." Buffy looked down to her feet. "That's me: Forgetto-Loser Girl."

"You're not a loser." He replied.

"Even a loser would have a boyfriend by now." She reminded him "I mean, even Xander Harris has someone. Him and Willow. All geeky and loser-y together. It's so cute." She sighed.

"It'll happen." He looked at the sun, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It'll be right under your nose. And when you least expect it-"

"Jonathon?" Buffy bunched her eyebrows "Oh yeah, a match made in heaven."

* * *

_first chappie! ahhhh! I could use some amazingly supportive reviews...please:)_


	2. Glam

Backstage. Glitz and Glam. Devon had gotten her passes. She took major advantage.

Rumor had it that Devon liked her. She smiled. He was actually kind of hot.

Dingoes Ate My Baby finished their set and Devon and his friend Oz walked offstage.

"Hey, Devon!" She squealed.

"Buffy!" He grinned. "The backstage pass is looking pretty sexy." He laughed.

"I'm not sure about that, but I'm sure the pass thanks you." She replied.

"You wanna blow this pop stand?"

"God, who says that?" She laughed.

"Well, you wanna?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Let's go." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder as they went offstage.

Halfway through the Bronze, she whispered "Hey, Devon, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

She blushed as she entered her house.

Her little sister Dawn's mouth dropped. "You were making out, weren't you?"

"Shh!" Buffy cautioned. She paused "What do you know about making out?"

"Oh, nothing." Dawn gave a knowing smile.

"Ewww. Let's not dwell on that, but, ew." Buffy collapsed on the couch. "Hey, where's Mom?"

"Late showing. Won't be home until two." Dawn yawned as she changed the channel.

"Hmm."

"What?" Dawn replied.

"Nothing-" The doorbell rang. "Who would-? Grrr." Buffy stretched and went to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She bunched her eyebrows.

He leaned against the doorway. "'Rents are out of town. Felt lonely."

"What about Cordy's? I'm sure she'd be more than ecstatic to let you crash." Buffy raised an eyebrow. Angel raised his. "Lemme guess, Mummy and Daddy?"

He nodded. "Can I just hang for awhile?"

"Dawn! Bed! Now!" Buffy turned and shouted.

"Like I want to hang around for your sexcapades, anyway." Dawn yelled back spitefully.

He came in. "She's-"

"I don't know where her vocabulary comes from. I blame the corrupt school system." Buffy sat down. She patted the couch.

He sat down. "Connor's that way, too." He sighed.

"I almost forgot about the little man." She laughed.

"Your mom gives him a ride to school every morning."

"Only because of Dawnie. Plus, the whole neighbor obligation." She groaned.

They sat quietly for a few moments and Angel coughed.

"You okay?" She grinned coolly as she changed the channel to Looney Tunes.

"So…you and Devon?"

"Me and Devon." She confirmed.

"Hmm." He replied.

"Whatty? Why do you care, anyway?" She put the television on mute.

"I don't. It's just, he's fast, Buffy." She snorted at his reply.

"'He's fast'? What are we in? The fifties? Oh, all beware the experienced musician!" She mocked, laughing.

"I don't want you to get hurt, is all." He crossed his arms.

"It's a little too late for you to be pulling a big brother." She smiled.

"If he hurts you, I'll-" He punched his fist.

"What? Lecture him to death?"

* * *

Buffy was asleep, leaning on Angel's shoulder, he hadn't bothered to move her, she looked so peaceful. The door opened and he mentally panicked.

Buffy's mom, Joyce, looked into the living room "Buffy!" Joyce shouted. Buffy woke up and rubbed her head. "What's going on in here?"

"Sorry, Ms. Summers, I'll be going." Angel stood up and walked out "Bye, Buffy!" He shouted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Joyce asked frantically as she sat down.

"No!" Buffy replied.

"OhMyGod! You're having an affair, aren't you?"

"What? No." Buffy stretched. "He's the guy next door. We're friends. He just came over 'cause his parents are out of town." She sighed.

"He left Connor alone?" Joyce bunched her eyebrows.

"He's probably just asleep." Buffy replied.

"Those boys shouldn't be staying by themselves. Go tell them that they can stay here for the next few nights."

"Fine." Buffy replied drowsily. It was 2:30 AM.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauties!" Buffy turned on the light.

"Holy crap, Buffy!" Angel yelled, upset.

"You need to get up." She replied.

He checked his watch. "What? We have another hour of good sleeping time."

"Breakfast is served at Six-Thirty. Get up yourself or I'll have to force you." She raised an eyebrow menacingly.

"Fine, fine." He pulled the covers off and got up from the couch. He apparently slept in only boxers.

Buffy's eyes widened _Angel sleeps in boxers. Angel slept in only boxers on **my** couch! _She smiled.

Connor opened his eyes. "I don't wanna get up-"

"Get up, Connor." Angel grunted.

He sprang up. "Okay. Up and ready for the day."

"Wait-isn't it a Saturday?" Angel narrowed his eyebrows.


	3. Photobooth

"This is my lifelong dream." She said sarcastically. "To be shopping at Hollister with Angel O'Connor."

"Haha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, there are a million other places I'd rather be."

She clapped her hand to her heart "You're breaking my heart."

"I'm so sure." He laughed.

"I can't believe my mom ditched us."

"She wants to spoil Dawn." He shrugged.

"What about me?" Buffy cried.

"She gave you two hundred dollars, did she not?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah." She grinned and stuck her hand in her pocket.

"Finally, this shirt is actually okay." He motioned to a blue striped oxford.

"You're such a nerd." She smiled and snatched a tee from the shelf.

"You must admit I'm a hot nerd."

"There have been hotter nerds."

"Admit it." He teased.

"No!" She smiled. "Never."

He poked her "Admit it!"

"Fine!" She bit her lip and shouted "Angel O'Connor is the hottest nerd I've ever seen!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Did you really mean that?" He hissed.

"Why not?" She replied with a small giggle.

* * *

"Why are we running?" He shouted as she ran with her hand around his.

"Because it's fun!" She replied with a smile.

"Where are we going?" He was slightly annoyed.

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Isn't that the point?"

He allowed himself to be dragged behind as they ran. She stopped abruptly and he fell.

"Ow. Are you okay?" She looked down.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He rubbed his head and pulled her down with him.

"Look." She pointed.

"What?"

"One of those awesome picture booths!" She smiled. "C'mon! You know you want to!"

"Fine." She pulled him into the booth. And they took some funny pictures, her favorite was one in which she pretended she was kissing his cheek. She loved that he was desperately annoyed by her actions.

"Cordy can never see these." He laughed.

"She'd kill me. Well, she's gonna do that anyway, but-"

"What? I thought you two were good."

"Kinda." Buffy sighed.

"Kinda? Either things are good or they're not. Buffy, just tell me the truth." He sat down on a mall bench.

"They're not." Buffy sat down "She's a really jealous person, y'know?"

"Yeah."

"And she always acts like she's better than you. She never lets me win. I just wish I could be-."

"You're great just being yourself. Cheer up."

"I'll try." She gave a weak smile.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna dump her."

"What? You can't!" Buffy cried.

"She's so shallow. She's so frothy, she's like whipped cream. There's no substance. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"Aww. Poor Cordy. She really likes you."

"Why do you care? I thought that you two were on the outs."

"We are. But, she still my 'friend'."

"Very nice quotation marks." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious."

"Sure." He got up and walked away, steaming.


	4. Twinkie Kiss

"So, Buffy, shopping?" Cordelia caught her off guard as they were walking in the hallway.

"Wha-what?" Buffy stammered. _He told her?_

"Shopping on Saturday, May Queen dresses?" Cordelia asked rhetorically.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy smiled nervously.

"We already know that I'm going to win-" Cordelia sighed vainly.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and shook it off. Willow waved to her as they passed. Buffy smiled and waved back.

"Oh no you did not!" Cordelia stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed.

"We do not wave to the losers. They are losers for a reason." Cordelia rolled her eyes and started to walk again "I thought I taught you better."

Buffy was flaming in the cheeks. She had to beat Cordelia for May Queen. That was certain.

* * *

Buffy licked her lips as the Twinkie dropped in the machine. She hadn't had breakfast and by third period, she was starving.

She reached in and somebody kicked her gently in the leg. She turned and thanked the heavens that they were in an isolated hallway.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry about the whole storming off thing." He stuck his hands anxiously into his pockets.

"You worried my mom sick." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Can we, um, go over there?" Angel pointed to the darkest and most unseen point in the hallway.

"Yeah." She took a bite from her Twinkie.

"Seeing as my parents are still out of town, is it okay if I-?"

"What? Stay for a few days?" He nodded. "Sure."

He let out a pent up breath. "There's something else."

"What?" She whispered. His tone was awkward.

"This." He said hoarsely. His lips descended on hers and they kissed.

* * *

When Buffy arrived at lunch later, Cordelia was a mess. Her hair was frizzy and unbrushed, her makeup was streaking down her cheeks, she was in complete disarray.

"OhMyGod! Cordy?" Buffy helped Cordelia get a strand of hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"He dumped me!" She cried. "He didn't say why, he just dumped me!"

"I'm so sorry!" She bit her lip; the bittersweet taste of the Twinkie kiss still lingered.

"He probably dumped me because I'm not smart enough or whatever! What do grades matter?" She sobbed into a clean but scratchy bathroom tissue.

"Cordelia, you don't want to use that." Harmony snatched it, wrinkling her nose.

"I'll go get you some Puffs, the lotion-y kind, good for runny noses." Buffy said hurriedly.

She ran into the hallway, still haunted by Cordelia's tears. She felt like an awful friend. She's talked behind Cordelia's back and kissed her boyfriend. Oh yeah, she felt horrible.

She ran into the library and raided the desk. She knew Mr. Giles was extremely sensitive when it came to sinuses. She yanked a wad of tissues from of the green tissue box and wrote a short thank you note before running off again.

She ran into Devon.

"Hey, babe." He grinned and tried to kiss her.

"Sorry, I have to go, Cordelia's having a breakdown. See you later." She ran away, leaving him in utter shock.

* * *

"I'm going to burn all of his pictures!" Cordelia said furiously.

"You do that." Buffy urged absentmindedly.

"You're so better off! He's probably with some loser girl, I always thought he was a little weird." Aura sighed, rolling her eyes. Buffy was slightly irritated.

"But, that body!" Harmony insisted quietly. Cordelia's face froze at her friends' betrayal and she began to sob incoherently again.

"Awww. Cordster, he's a loser." Aphrodisia tried to comfort her friend.

"But he was _my_ loser!" She cried.

"I think I should go." Buffy said numbly and walked away.

"God, what's her damage?" Harmony guffawed.

* * *

Buffy rubbed her face, nervous, crying herself. She was walking home alone. She was late on her walk home, considering how upset she felt.

She walked into the house and slammed the door, she fell effortlessly onto the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." Angel walked into the living room with a Cheese Nip.

"What're you doing here?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Staying here." He reminded her and sat down, concerned. "Woah, are you okay?"

"I feel so bad. Cordelia's a mess, and I kissed her boyfriend-" She babbled, tearing up.

"Hey. I broke up with her, kiss or not, it was gonna happen." He tried to rationalize.

"She's not gonna see it that way." Buffy replied, her mouth contorted.

"Like I care." He laughed.

"I almost feel like giving up the crown for her." Buffy sighed.

"Oh no, you're not going to give her a pity-win." He assured her.

"But, I feel so bad. And with the whole kissing, and Devon and Cordelia. It's such crappiness." She propped her head on the arm cushion.

"Don't let it be. It can be taken care of, Buffy." He sighed. "I'm sorry if I screwed things up." More Cheese Nips. "But, that's how I feel." He touched her tear-raw cheek and she flinched.

"That's how I feel, too." She whispered.

"Good," He kissed her cheek "Do you want some Oreos or something? Comfort food?"

"Chicken Noodle Soup?" She suggested and snuggled into the couch, watching _Rocko's Modern Life _on Nickelodeon.

* * *

_yep...uh-huh...that's a nice juicy update for you!_


	5. Caught

"So, I'll just tell him that it's not working out." She sighed.

"Eh, maybe after the May Queen ceremony." Angel suggested.

"Right! 'Cause if Cordy finds out before then, she will plot complete sabotage." Buffy scarfed some Ruffles.

"Hey!" He shouted and stole the bag.

"They're good." She pouted.

"But, you don't need them." He insisted.

"Right…Ah, Crap!" She exclaimed and hit her head.

"What?"

"How on Earth am I gonna look hotter than Cordy?"

"It'll be easy." He snapped his fingers.

"But, we're going dress shopping together."

"Tell her you have to cancel and spend the day with me, shopping, in LA." He grinned.

"Love that idea." She whispered.

* * *

Cordelia primped in front of the mirror in her skin-tight stretch cuffed designer jean capris (just in from Paris), her electric blue tunic, and her silver stilettos. Her hair was teased into a flirty ponytail, her makeup heavy. She wanted to show him that she was moving on. She hopped into her Mustang with her matching Chanel handbag and started to drive. She drove by Buffy's house and saw her laughing with Angel.

_What? Angel? _She made a small upset gasp and her jaws contorted viciously. _She's gonna pay. _She sped off towards the school.

Meanwhile…

"Wait-was that Cordelia?" Buffy's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Buffy smiled, acting as if nothing happened. She sat down and fixed her braid.

"Buffy." Cordelia said sweetly.

"Hey, Cordy." Buffy gulped, unnoticeably.

"Can we talk?" Cordy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, of course." Buffy wandered into the hallway and followed Cordelia to the utmost-deserted bathroom in the entire building.

Cordelia sat down on a torn up floral couch and patted the spot next to her. Buffy sat down,sweating in fear of Cordelia's wrath.

"Look, Buffy, I saw you and he-who-must-not-be-named this morning-"

"Cordelia, he's my next door neighbor, his parents are out of town, my mom suckered me into letting him and his little brother stay over." Buffy shrugged.

"And you couldn't tell me about this?" Cordelia raised her eyebrows, her eyes narrowed frustratingly.

"We thought you'd get mad." Buffy replied, squinting.

"Oh." Cordelia looked at her feet. "Everyone always thinks I'm out to get them. I don't try to." She looked in Buffy's eyes, tears rising "My parents just taught me to be assertive and to say what I mean." She was crying at this point.

"Don't cry." Buffy replied. "Maybe, you need to be a little more subtle with what you say. It does come across as a little, um, condescending." Buffy touched her shoulder.

"Just promise me that you and Angel aren't together." Cordelia's voice was shaking.

"We're not." Buffy lied, almost immediately.

* * *

The week passed rapidly and Buffy had a lot of hit-and-runs with Devon. She felt guilty. She had to dump him. But, she knew it had to be after the ceremony.

They were in the car. Angel was singing horribly and she laughed until he asked her to sing. She shook her head and eventually ended up singing a verse of the Spice Girls song "Wannabe". Once, they arrived in Los Angeles, they went into Neiman Marcus, holding hands.

"Remember, any sign of Sunnydale, hands fly apart and we scatter." She whispered into his ear.

"That's a definite." He replied with a smile. She perused the formals, wrinkling her nose at the outrageous prices.

"Let's go to Windsor." She grinned and tugged him along.

They entered the store and the music flooded their ears. She kissed him, tugging on his lip. She broke the kiss, unaware thatan all toofamiliarperson had seen them.

"That was nice-" Her whisper was interrupted by...

"You bitch!" Harmony exclaimed. She yanked out her cellphone, shaking her head. "When Cordy finds out, you're sooo screwed!"

Angel stole the cellphone out of her trembling fingers and held it above her head.

"Give it back!" She whined.

"Harmony, you're not going to tell her." Buffy rationalized.

"Oh, really?" She spat.

"You're not, 'cause I'll tell everybody that..." She whispered in Harmony's ear.

"Psh! Everyone knows about that."

"But-" She whispered more.

Harmony backed up slowly, a look of dismay on her face "Yeah, Cordelia doesn't have to know." She shook her head.

"Pinky promise?" Buffy held out her pinky. She knew Harmony believed pinky promises were sacred. Just as she believed unicorns were actually real.

Harmony stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

* * *

"That is so gorgeous!" Harmony gushed.

"You think?"

"Devon and Angel are gonna flip!" She exclaimed as Buffy modeled the empire-waisted strapless gown. It was emerald green.

"Not so sure about the whole flipping thing." Buffy smiled.

"So what are you going to do about Devon?" Harmony sat down.

"I was planning on dumping him gently after the crowning." Buffy replied.

"When you do, could you put a word in for me?" Harmony asked.

"You like Devon?" Buffy was flabbergasted

"I've always been into those cool musician guys. Maybe I'm just a groupie." She shrugged.

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Why should I? Hot musicians!" She cried.

Buffy laughed. "Harmony, you are so fun."

"Cordelia never says anything nice like that." She sighed. "She's always telling me that I'm an idiot. She's such a bitch."

"She doesn't know the meaning of tact." Buffy shrugged.

Harmony looked at her, completely confused.

* * *

At lunch, Buffy gave him furtive glances across the room. He was eating with his friends Spike and Doyle. He smiled back but then returned to his conversations, a hint of pink still resting on his cheeks.

"Bronze-age tonight?" Cordelia wondered aloud.

"Sure." Buffy replied absentmindedly.

"The Dingoes are playing. Didn't you know?"

"I haven't really talked to Devon all that much." Buffy said guiltily.

"If he was mine, oh boy, I'd be on him every minute." Cordelia licked her lips.

"You can have him." Buffy whispered back.

"What? He's your boyfriend! I wouldn't do that, I know he means a lot to you."

"Mhmm." Buffy nodded. Her throat was choking up.

"Hey, you okay?" Cordelia asked, her eyebrows were bunched.

"Of course." She whispered.

"Just making sure." At this, Buffy bit her lip and turned away to give Angel an upset look.

* * *

They tucked into thecafeteria after school. It was after cheerleading practice. They walked into the shadiest corner of theroom, he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm, lips of Angel." She whispered.

"We should probably get of here." He looked around.

"You're probably right." She bit her lip and led him out of thecafeteria through the opposite entrance.

"So, Bronze tonight?"

"Only if you give me a ride." She replied. "But, we can't enter together."

"Right." He nodded.

* * *

_nicer and longer than my usual updates, I felt I should be generous ;)._


	6. Unexpected

It didn't end up working out. Buffy watched as the O'Connor parents came home and helped Angel and Connor move their stuff out. She kissed Angel's cheek and told him she'd see him the next day.

Buffy curled up on the couch and eventually went upstairs and surfed the internet. She got up and talked on the phone with Angel a little while, even though he was just next door. She sighed and worked on her homework.

It was late at night by the time she finished. While she was putting her books up, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Buffy Summers?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know anything about Devon McLeish?"

"Who is this?" She panicked.

"I'm Officer Carlson from the Sunnydale Police Department. Would it be best if I came by your home to talk to you?"

"Um, sure." She bit her lip.

"We'll be there soon."

"Did you see or talk to him today?" The policeman was scribbling tiny notes on a clipboard.

"I saw him at school. He asked me for a date. I couldn't. I had tons of homework." She replied. "Why?"

"Miss, you might want to sit down." She sat down, frowning. "Mr. McLeish was found brutally murdered in an alley behind a local club. You might know it. The Bronze?"

She nodded and began to breath heavily, eyes brimming with tears. "Who found him?"

"I'm not really-"

"I'd like to know." She whispered.

He checked his notes. "Er, the records say that Harmony Kendall found him."

"That makes sense." She mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

"If you know anything, Miss Summers, I'd like you to tell me about it now. Any information can make this investigation go faster."

"Um, not to be morbid or anything, but how did he die?" Her mascara was running at this point.

"I have pictures…"

"Can I, uh, see them?" She asked, her voice was monotone

He raised his eyebrows. "Sure." He took the polaroids from a folder that he had been carrying with him.

Buffy glanced at each of the photos. Devon had two punctures in his neck. The blood was surrounding his body. There was also a vial of cocaine nearby, she could tell that much. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of anyone that might do this?"

She shook her head.

"Thanks for your time, Miss Summers. Please contact the police department if you have any more information that might be beneficial to this investigation." He went out.

Joyce ran in a moment later. "Why were the police here? God, Buffy, what have you done now?" She noticed her daughter crying into atissue. "What is it?" She whispered, now next to her.

"Devon was…He was murdered." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, darling."

* * *

The funeral was three days later. Cordelia and Harmony stood next to Buffy as she stared at the casket hollowly. She felt devoid of emotion, she couldn't speak.

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" _She could recognize the reverend's voice as he did his service.

Soon there was a line of people walking past the closed casket and crying or saying a few things. She noticed Oz, Devon's friend, say a small prayer and put a small Dingoes Ate My Baby sticker on the casket. Mrs. McLeish, gave Oz a glare of warning. He walked off.

It finally came to Buffy's turn and she put her hand on the cold wood. It seemed so wrong. He'd been so vibrant, so affectionate and enthusiastic. She'd cheated him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and lightly and quickly kissed the cold surface. Tears were dripping down her face. "God, I'm so sorry." She walked off, leaving everything behind.

She didn't talk to Angel for a week. She barely talked to anyone. Her eyes were puffy and she didn't get much sleep.

Cordelia had decided that she needed to leave her room. She had finally persuaded her to go to the Bronze.


End file.
